1. Technical Field
A technique disclosed in this specification relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In many semiconductor devices, electrodes are formed on one principal surface of a semiconductor substrate. Such electrodes are formed on one principal surface of the semiconductor substrate after one principal surface of the semiconductor substrate is cleaned. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-085050 (JP 2008-085050 A) discloses a technique which removes a natural oxide film formed on one principal surface of a semiconductor substrate using HF cleaning (cleaning using hydrofluoric acid) and then forms electrodes on one principal surface of the semiconductor substrate.